Shrike
Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:The Glinting Claws cats (Art by TheSwagShaymin) (Character owned by TheSwagShaymin) BASICS A cat with a glare as sharp as a falcon, Shrike is the rogue daughter of Basilisk often found hanging around her birthplace, the mansion of The Glinting Claws, and sucking up to the members within. She deems herself a 'bottom dweller', and often puts herself below others and does their dirty work, whether or not that is a facade is in the eyes of the cat she works for. She's often seen cheerleading Scythe in his killings, and is seen teasing her sister, Pandora, regularly, despite the fact she might very well get killed because of it! APPEARANCE Shrike looks very much like the bird she is named after, with a sleek, light gray and white color, and a black mask and rings around her shoulders and tail. She likes to keep herself and her long maine coon fur tidy, although she can make herself look roughed up if she so desires. Her eyes are most notable, an icy blue that seems to always be watching. Her left ear was bitten off by a Reedclan apprentice. She often wears a somewhat happy, yet smug toothy grin. Often times, she will wear it even when deeply angered or stressed, giving her a poker face. PERSONALITY Shrike is such a wildcard, It can be hard to make sense of her actions, much like the rest of her somewhat-crazy gang family. She appears a lot of the time to have an eccentric, polished tone with others, and if she doesn't like you, you might not know right away. She's quick to agree with her higher ups and family, and has an affinity for doing somewhat mundane tasks and making them goofy or entertaining. She fully believes she is lower than dirt as a rogue, and thus is always trying to be a people, or in this case, cat-pleaser, although this does not stop her from carrying out unserialized killings, from her own accord or the gangs. Much like the bird, she often uses sharp objects rather than her claws an fangs to take down an opponent, the main reason being her overall weak and small (for her breed) nature, and her disregard for training outside of what she already knows. She seems to really like cats that are 'pretty', being mostly strong, physically beautiful, nice or untainted cats, while she loathes the 'filthy' cats, which favor flavorless things, like wasting their life, or being too serious. She makes exceptions for most of her family and close companions. BACKSTORY Shrike was born in the second litter of Basilisk and Heda, being the oddball when it came to naming. She had a bit of a speech problem when she was born, and learned language a lot slower than the other two, which led to her gaining a trademark shriek that she would use whenever she needed something, or was overly ecstatic. Her first few moons were anything but quiet, and she would scream, attack and bully her weakest sibling, Scitilis, during training time often, seeking the praise of Basilisk whenever she could. Over time, she found out that Basilisk was growing more and more busy, and focused on the kits from his first litter, so she sought out attention elsewhere. when she reached her fifth moon, she'd found Scythe, her uncle and gang runner, and since then, worked to please him and only him. Reaching her 7th moon, she decided that because of her weak ability, she wouldn't burden the gang with her insignificance. She set out for maybe half a moon to loner territory, taking the life of a loner called Beryl before heading back to the gang out of boredom, and also missing her mother and Scythe. It was there that she got into a fight with Pandora and Kacius, but at the same time, met her first crush, Bianca, who at the time was in the opposite gang. Some more time passed, and Shrike begun to find a way to feed herself without having to kill with her shaky claws and teeth. Using inspiration from the loner she killed, she picked up on using sharp branches, wire and human utensils to impale her prey and victims. More often than not, she would come back to the mansion with a bird or mouse or piece of scrap food with a plastic fork stuck in it, but nobody would question it, because it was Shrike.